First Everything
by lunaveea
Summary: In Hibari Kyouya's life, Yamamoto Takeshi was his first everything– and everything he remained. Oneshot 8018. Yaoi.


**First Everything**

→ 8018 (YamamotoxHibari) ←

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** In Hibari Kyouya's life, Yamamoto Takeshi was his first everything– and everything he remained.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything KHR related because if I did, it would all just be straight yaoi :'D but sadly I don't so...

**Author Dump:** So, this is my first 8018 like... ever, haha. I've been lurking for a looongg time, but now I've gathered up the courage to try and write something of my own :'D & thanks to my beta nessie-san for reading over something she's never read before haha. Anywho's~ thank you for clicking & enjoy! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto Takeshi had been his first kiss.<strong>

(( Hibari narrowed his eyes at the baseball player, tonfas sheathed and glinting dangerously to meet the killing aura he expelled. "You better have a good reason for being out here during class time Yamamoto Takeshi."

The baseball player smiled, "Maa, maa, Hibari," he said cheerfully, "there's no need for the weapons! I came right now because I had something important to tell you and what better way to find you than to ditch, right?" He laughed as Hibari growled, the stronger carnivore marking this one down as an idiot. Something important though, that intrigued him greatly, and if Hibari was to send him into a concussion now, he would never find out what it was.

He sighed, "Fine, you have on the count of five."

"The count of fiv–"

"Five," Hibari started, preparing his tonfas.

"Wait! Can't we just talk–"

"Four," he said, voice dull.

Yamamoto let out a big sigh, "I just can't win with you, can I?" He chuckled good-naturedly.

"Three," Hibari continued, eyebrow rising as if he were trying to hurry the baseball player and question him at the same time.

The taller of the two took a deep breath, seemingly preparing himself as he took quick steps forward. Hibari eyed him suspiciously but did not move, adjusting the grip on his tonfas instead as they clinked in warning. "Two," he said.

"You didn't want to talk," was the words that spilled out of the baseball player's mouth, before Hibari suddenly found that mouth attached to his own.

_WHACK!_

The sound reverberated through the empty rooftop as Hibari hit. Yamamoto staggered back, hand to his soon to be bruised cheek and eyes wide open in surprise. "W-what do you think you're doing, herbivore!" Hibari half-shouted half-stuttered.

The taller of the two blinked, before smiling. "Kissing you, of course," he said it as if it were a fact, the bright grin blinding on his face. Something in the darkening of those honey caramel eyes told Hibari another story though, but he still stood his ground, face a traitorous red and hands gripping at his tonfas tightly.

Instead of replying to the stupid answer though, Hibari walked forwards and hit the rain guardian once more, watching as he fell to the ground. "Stupid herbivore with a stupid answer!" he shouted, "Don't say things like that so naturally!"

Turning, he walked quickly off, cursing his stupid body for being able to blush as he left the forsaken rooftop. He missed Yamamoto watching him leave and the small, "Heh," that escaped him as he prodded gently at his lips. "Didn't expect them to be that soft…" ))

**He had also been his first [non-life threatening] embrace,**

(( "Yamamoto Takeshi," the sun died the sky a deep carpet of fiery reds and oranges as whatever light was left illuminated the lone student sitting on the baseball team's benches, "stop crowding around and go home."

The rain guardian didn't reply for a good two minutes as he looked down at the dirt ground underneath him, but when he did, Hibari could tell right off that there was something wrong. He smiled though, as stupid as ever, "Sit with me, Hibari," he said, and then he chuckled, "I promise I'll go and I promise I won't kiss you without permission so sit down." He patted the free space on the wooden bench as if telling the Skylark where to sit.

Hibari just gave a little snort, not moving from his position. "Don't tell me what to do." But as he said these words, he walked slowly toward the farthest end of the bench, not looking at the surprised baseball player.

The farthest end was far enough to make sure that they didn't touch, but it was close enough so that Hibari felt the rain guardian's body heat. He didn't say anything as Yamamoto chuckled then, and he certainly didn't say anything when those chuckles turned into choked sobs. Herbivore, he thought to himself, but Hibari didn't move when Yamamoto leaned on his shoulder, didn't say a word as he felt hot tears soak through his shirt.

He didn't even ask what was wrong when the sobs racked the younger's body, and when those arms came to wind themselves tightly around him– well, Hibari kept his eyes and attention on the setting sun as it left to rise in another world.

When the darkness settled in and Hibari looked down at his companion, he said nothing as he watched stray tears roll down a tanned cheek. Clumped, wet, thick eyelashes fluttered in dreams and Hibari watched it all without word or reason. After a couple of minutes though, he sighed as he hesitatingly ran his hand through the wild spikes that Yamamoto Takeshi called his hair.

He relished in its softness and the warmth of the body over him before taking out his tonfa and nudging the poor boy awake. "Stop being an herbivore, Yamamoto Takeshi," he said dully as he stood. Yamamoto didn't look up as he rubbed the tears away, but his chuckle rang true.

"I'm sorry," he said in a half whisper.

Hibari paused but didn't turn around, "Don't apologize to me Yamamoto Takeshi," he simply said. "You did nothing to harm nor hurt me." ))

**His first confession,**

(( "I love you," honey caramel eyes were light and joyous, the words that spilled from his lips formed in a way that one would proclaim a fact or reason based off of common knowledge. From his lips, it sounded as if he were mentioning the weather in an off conversation and Hibari had to stand there and process it all for a second longer than he normally would have.

"What?" he said, wondering if he had heard wrong. He also didn't like how said rain guardian was coming closer and closer, mouth set into a smile that seemed special somehow.

"I." the taller one said as he took another step, "Love." Hibari wondered if he should've moved at this point, but stayed stubborn until the baseball player was right in front of him. "You."

Then they were kissing again and Hibari, trying to smack him again was stopped mid-swing by hands that caught and curled around his wrists. "Mmf–" he tried to protest, but with that Yamamoto smirked as their tongues collided in a dance that Hibari had never take the time to learn.

Soon, the tonfas were dropped as restrictions fell. Soon, Yamamoto had his calloused hands set to push Hibari as close to him as possible while Hibari himself struggled for self-control. Soon, Hibari found himself with his hands gripped tightly into Yamamoto Takeshi's soft spiky hair, losing himself as they kissed with the intensity of men who had finally found the one thing that was missing in their lives. ))

**His first date,**

(( "You're telling me that you've never been to the aquarium before?" Yamamoto looked amazed at the thought, turning to watch as Hibari's face grew shades darker.

"Watching fish is for herbivores," the elder could only mumble as he looked away. Yamamoto could only laugh at that, his hand squeezing the hand that he had taken captive when Hibari actually met him at the set time for their date.

"Well," Yamamoto said with a chuckle, "we, as carnivores, should at least enjoy watching our food swim around before eating, right?" He sat back on the train seat, facing the passing scenery outside of the windows. Hibari turned to him then, eyes wide and curious.

"We're eating fish?" he asked, "the fish we'll be seeing at the aquarium?"

Yamamoto gave another laugh at that, waving his free hand in a denying gesture. "No," he said with an amused grin, "but I know this amazing sushi restaurant near the aquarium so we'll still be having fish…" he chuckled, "just not the ones from the aquarium."

"Why?" Hibari asked, eyes narrowing at the thought of being ripped off by a bunch of aquarium fanatics.

Yamamoto just laughed again, "Because those fish are for decoration," he said happily, "the delicious ones are the ones at the sushi restaurants!" He grinned lazily at his proclaimed boyfriend, "You wouldn't want to have a plastic fruit in place of a real one, would you?"

Turning another shade of red, Hibari looked down at his lap instead of meeting Takeshi's warm honey caramel eyes. "No," he muttered, bushing deeper when he heard Yamamoto give another laugh before a kiss was pressed to his cheek. ))

**And his first love.**

(( They laid together, a sweaty mess on soiled sheets in their shared apartment. It hadn't been their first time, but Takeshi didn't need to know that every time felt like their first time to him.

"I love you," Takeshi murmured into his ear just as he was drifting off. With his body spooning around Kyouya's own smaller one, the elder felt like he was in his own, safe little world.

This time though, instead of staying still and falling asleep, he turned in those arms. Twisting and wriggling until he was facing a very sleepy, questioning Takeshi. Kyouya could tell that he only had a few minutes until the guardian slipped under. "Wha–" Takeshi had started, but before he finished, Kyouya leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to those warm lips.

An eyebrow rose, but Kyouya didn't see it, having closed his eyes instead. "I love you too," he murmured as softly as he could.

The hitch of breath was what told Kyouya that his lover at least had heard, and the arms that tightened around him were what confirmed it. He had expected his lover to make a big deal, proclaim it to the world and whatnot, but all Takeshi did was pull his smaller lover closer and press a smile to Kyouya's forehead.

"I'm so happy," was the reply to Kyouya's quiet claim, and together they fell asleep like that; intertwined closely and safe, warm and loved in each other's arms. ))

* * *

><p><em>Yamamoto Takeshi had been his first kiss. He had also been his first [non-life threatening] embrace, his first confession, his first date, and his first love.<em>

_In Hibari Kyouya's life, Yamamoto Takeshi was his first everything– and everything he remained._

**End.**


End file.
